


Congratulations, it’s a twelve-year-old!

by NyxiNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Severus Snape, Gen, Hurt Harry Potter, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiNight/pseuds/NyxiNight
Summary: Severus meets Harry on a late evening after having received some shocking news.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Congratulations, it’s a twelve-year-old!

**A/N: Here is a quick one-shot for AngelColdHeart, I hope you like it <3**

**Please read the authors not at the end, it contains some information that some of you might find interesting.**

Severus Snaped slowly made his way through the hall of Hogwarts. It was after curfew and was supposed to be patrolling but his mind was on the letters had had received from Gringotts earlier that evening. One was from his account manager and the other was from Lily.

His Lily, the love of his life, had sent him a letter that was supposed to be sent to him at the moment of her death but someone had screwed up. The letter had now been sent, twelve years late. He thought back to the content of the letter.

_Dear Sev,_

_I guess hearing from me is the last thing you want right now but you have the right to now. I love you, more than almost anything in this world and if you are reading this letter than I am dead, which sucks. As I sit here writing this letter, I feel regret for some of the choices I’ve made._

_I never wanted to leave you but I found out something that made me fear for not only my life but yours as well. I found out that I was pregnant. To protect all of us I, in a fit of panic induced paranoia, I packet my bag and left without telling you. I ran into James Potter at the Leaky Cauldron and after we talked for a while and I cried on his shoulder he offered me a place to stay. I gratefully accepted his offer._

_James offered to protect me and our son Sev. So as quickly as we could we faked a marriage ceremony and then everybody just assumed that the child I was carrying was James’. The only ones who knew the truth where James, me, Sirius and Remus. We only told Sirius and Remus after they swore an unbreakable wove to never reveal it without my or your permission._

_Six months after the fake wedding I went into labor. You should have seen him Sev, our son is the most adorable little boy in the entire world. He has your dark hair but with a hint of read when the light hits but my green eyes._

_The world will know him as Harry James Potter but his real name is Onyx Tiburon Snape. It might seem silly but I named him after the color of your eyes._

_Take care of our son Sev and I hope you can forgive me for leaving._

_Love always,_

_Lily._

The Potter brat wasn’t a Potter at all. He had hated and mistreated him out of the hatred he felt for James Potter for stealing the only happiness he had in his life, Lily. What was he going to do now?

He was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet sniffle from behind a tapestry to his left. He slowly and silently made his way over and quickly pulled the tapestry to the side. There, curled into a ball on the floor, sat Harry Potter with tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Mr. Potter?” Severus asked while a voice that sounded like Lily said ‘But he’s not really a Potter’ in the back of his head.

“Professor Snape!” Harry sat up with a jerk, hitting his head on the wall behind him.

Severus looked at the small child, should he really be that small? and slowly bent down to his level. “What are you doing out after curfew?”

At first it looked like he wasn’t going to say anything but then all the fight went out of him, like the air out of a balloon. “My dorm mates threw me out because I’m a dark wizard and probably working for Voldemort.”

“Why ever would they think that?” Severus was shocked and a feeling of anger started to boil in his stomach when he saw the bruises on Harrys arms.

“Didn’t you know, if you are able to speak to snake you are automatically evil.” Harry sarcastically said, then he flinched back as if he expected to be hit.

“Come along, I’ll take you to my office so we can look at those bruises and then there is something I have to tell you.” Severus declared softly.

“…” Harry mumbled something.

“Speak up so I can hear you, Mr. Potter.” Severus ordered.

“I said, I can’t walk my ankle got twisted when I was pushed out of the portrait to the common room.” Harry said more clearly.

Severus felt white hot anger filling him as he bent down and picked up his son…. oh dear Merlin, he had a son!

The walk back to his office was made in silence and when they got there Severus placed Harry on his desk to easier be able to see the injured ankle.

After having checked the injuries, given him a potion for his ankle and a salve to help with the bruises, Severus told Harry about the letter. He even gave Harry the letter to read himself so he could see the proof with his own eyes.

“Does this mean I don’t have to go back to the Dursleys?” Harry, or rather Onyx, asked with a tiny flicker of hope.

“Wait, do you mean to tell me that Dumbledore placed you with Petunia?!” Severus asked aghast.

“Yes?” Harry/Onyx said softly.

Severus started to curse and pace. He might not have liked Harry when he thought he was Potters but he wouldn’t wish even his worst enemy to have to suffer Petunia, let alone a child.

When he saw Harry/Onyx starting to curl up in a protective ball he calmed down and walked over.

“I shall do everything in my power to make sure you never have to go back there.” Severus declared and to make Harry/Onyx smile again he started to tickle him until Onyx was laughing with tears in his eyes.

“I give, I give!” Harry/Onyx laughed and then he yawned.

“Come you can sleep here tonight.” Severus said softly and carried Harry/Onyx into his bedroom. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“If you are sure.” Harry/Onyx mumbled tiredly and promptly fell asleep.

As Severus placed his precious cargo on the bed, he stroked his hair out if his face gently. He may only have known about Harry/Onyx being his son for a couple of hours but he was damned if he didn’t care for him already. He stepped back from the bed and started to plan, if nothing else he could take Harry/Onyx and run from the wizarding world. He had met several people that could help them disappear over the years. Now that he knew about his son there was nothing, he wouldn’t do for him, that precious little being that was part of both him and Lily, after all he did have twelve years to make up for!

**A/N: And that is that, the story is done!**

**I actually finished it the way I did for a reason. If anyone wants to use this as a first chapter for a longer story, doesn’t matter if it’s a cross over or not, then they are welcome to do so.**

**The only thing I ask is that you tell me if you do use it for a first chapter so I can read the story you come up with** **😊**

**Love,**

**Nyxi.**


End file.
